Hungry and Horny
by C0ldSteel
Summary: Based on the BVS episode "Faith, Hope and Trick." Quick, humorous one-shot about teenage girl hormones. Contains girl slash. Buffy/Faith


Hungry and Horny

_This is a total quick one-shot because I just saw the Buffy the Vampire Slayer episode "Faith, Hope and Trick." Won't make much sense if you haven't seen it. It's not related to anything else I've written so far, and I'm not planning a sequel._

_Warning: girl/girl  
_

* * *

It had really irked Buffy, the way Faith said that slaying got her hungry and horny. She was certain the little junior slayer had only made that comment to turn on the guys around her.

"Guys that I knew first," Buffy had muttered angrily to herself, as she had muttered on many other annoying topics springing from the main one entitled _Stuipd F._ "Guys that I know _better._ Guys that should be stalking me instead of drooling over that newcomer's every provocative word! I hate my life. It's not even my life anymore!"

But in the end, when Faith staked the super-vampire with an enormous piece of wood (way too big to be a two-by-four... must have been at least a four-by-four), Buffy came to see that her words had held some truth.

"You hungry?" Buffy asked.

"Starving," Faith answered.

"Good."

And, a little numbly, the two girls had headed for the nearest burger house. There they both stuffed themselves on hot fresh sandwiches and French fries. When they were finally full, they headed outside, sipping Cokes.

"That was really good," said Buffy.

"Yeah. Hey... I don't mean to be a drag," Faith said slowly, "but my room kinda got smashed in, and I didn't have the rent anyway... can I crash at your place tonight?"

Just a few hours before, Buffy would have said "how about not?" without hesitation. But now she found herself saying, "Sure. That would be fine."

"Great." Faith beamed.

Buffy had expected her to say something about the night, being glad she had Buffy with her, maybe something about avenging her watcher. But she found that she wasn't bothered by the silence. _Maybe slayers can communicate on a higher plane,_ she thought. _Once they get over being pissed at each other, that is._

"I'm sure my mom won't have a problem with you spending the night," she said when they were about halfway home. "She loves you."

"She's really cool."

By the time they were home, Buffy didn't feel so full anymore. She wasn't hungry again... just satisfied. _Guess that's it for the hungry part. Wonder if I'll get super horny and climb out the window in my sleep, looking for a boy to make out with._ She smiled at the silly idea.

"Yes, of course she can stay over," Joyce said delightedly, just as Buffy had known she would. "Just don't stay up all night talking."

"We won't," Buffy said in as sincere a tone as she could manage.

She rolled out a sleeping bag on her floor and tossed a pillow onto it. "You can have the bed," she offered.

"Are you sure?"

"Yup. I've learned to sleep anywhere. Sleeping bag on the floor is living high."

"Okay, thanks."

"No prob."

Buffy headed to the bathroom to brush her teeth and returned a few minutes later to find Faith tucked up in bed. Her clothes were on the foot of the bed. For some reason, two things Faith had said kept running through her mind. Something like "I was sleeping nude..." and "slaying can get you hungry and horny." She closed the door behind her and involuntarily returned to staring at Faith's bare arms and shoulders, and her smug smile.

_And... there it is. Hungry's gone, and horny's moving in. This is just great. Has to be right at bedtime, when I've got someone staying over. Someone who's not a boy. Damn it._

And suddenly, she found that she didn't care. She wouldn't let the post-slayage adrenaline be the boss of her.

"You horny?" Buffy asked.

"Totally," Faith answered.

Buffy reached behind herself to lock the door and turn off the wall switch. "Good."

In the end, she still didn't disobey her mother. They may have stayed up all night... but they didn't stay up all night _talking._

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Please leave a review if you enjoyed it. Constructive crit can be helpful too. ^^  
_


End file.
